Fixing what went wrong
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: A year after the defeat of Voldemort, Mcgonagall told Harry of a spell that would let him go back in time. Before Harry left, she told him her reasons for teaching him such a spell, "Since you know how to kill him, go back and stop innocent from dying.". Cedric X Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing what went wrong**

Me: Yep another time travel fic, o.o I was watching slash amv's on youtube and it made me want to do Cedric/Harry.(This chapter was written in 2010, I just found my USB stick with it on it)

Harry sat up in bed quickly, putting a hand to his head. For the first time in a year his scar hurt him, he looked around the room remembering it to be Ron's. Ron was next to him snoring and hugging a pillow, this made Harry smile slightly. He got up and walked to the door, opening it to hear the twins voices in sync telling their mother they were sorry. Hearing Fred's voice, brought Harry back to reality, he was back in the past where no one had died yet. Needing to find out exactly what year he was in, he ran downstairs.

"Oh Harry dear, did the boys noise wake you up?" Molly said while having the dishes wash themselves. "Well go wake Ron,Hermione, and Ginny. Breakfast will be ready soon." she turned back to the twins to scold them, but they had snuck away. "Oh those boys..." Harry walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, walking back to Ron he smirked.

Ron squirmed in his bed, it felt like something was crawling on his face, his eyes popped open and he began to hit himself in the face. "Spider! There is a spider on my fa...Harry?" he blinked looking at Harry, the other boy was holding a white feather from Hedwig, he had been brushing it against Ron's face. "That wasn't funny! You bloody git!" he threw his pillow at Harry, who dodged it with ease.

"Time to get up, I'll go get Hermione and ...your sister..." Harry was eighteen mentally, he and Ginny had a fight when he caught her with another 7th year Hogwarts student, he'd been at the school as a surprise guest. He was supposed to go and welcome the new students to Hogwarts after it reopened once the war was over. Mcgonagall wanted him to give a speech of encouragement, after all he defeated the dark lord, he didn't live with Ginny and was too busy with sorting out the rest of his life to let her know he was showing up at the school. He saw her and a Ravenclaw boy flirting at the Gryffindor table, she had quickly moved away when she saw him, but it was already too late. Harry had stormed out of the great hall with Ginny in tow, she begged for him to forgive her, and he was actually thinking about it. He loved Ginny, he had since he was a 6th year student, he had his first crush on Cedric in his 4th year, which he guessed was why he was attracted to Cho; since she had dated Cedric.

Harry knew he was bisexual while he was dating Ginny, but never brought it up to her, and he was willing to forgive her as long as it was only flirting and she'd promise not to do it again. He himself had let his eyes wander to attractive men and women over the last one and a half years, but had never cheated on Ginny. He told her to think over her choices and see if she was willing to date only him or if she was going to keep trying to go after other men while she was in school and he was working, they had broken up that day. He never knew what Ginny's answer was going to be, Mcgonagall came to his house a month later with the time travel proposition. He weighed his options of staying in a world where a lot of his friends had died and his girlfriend was cheating, or going to the past before he was dating anyone and save his friends from death. He hadn't looked in the mirror yet, but seeing how Ron looked, he guessed he was in the summer before his 4th year.

"...Wait..." He stopped at Ron's bedroom door, he looked back at Ron. "..Are we going to the Quidditch world cup today?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Uh yea, we were talking about going since you came over. Are you alright mate?"

"...I can see him..." Harry whispered under his breath, turning his back to Ron, he placed his hands to his face.

"Harry? Are you going mental or something?" Ron moved closer to him and Harry shook his head.

"I will go wake Hermione and Ginny." Harry quickly walked out of the room, his mind was clouded and so was his heart. He knocked on the door of Ginny's room. "Her-"

"Already awake Harry! I have just been helping Ginny with what she needs for school this year and going over lessons she's going to probably need to study up on." Hermione called out, Harry could hear Ginny groan in the background and mumble something. The door swung open and Ginny ran passed Harry and into the bathroom, just barely beating Ron to it. "I already took my shower three hours ago, I know this family fights tooth and nail if they wake up at the same time. I told Ginny she should have showered an hour ago." Hermione walked out of the room. "When we get back from the Qudditch world cup, we already have our things ready for school, we won't have to scramble last minute, you boys should have done the same, but I bet you haven't..." she went down the stairs.

Ron leaned against the wall, sighing. "These women, they are totally mental..." Harry nodded in agreement, they both stood in the hall waiting for Ginny to finish, they'd have to fight Fred and George if they decided to bathe also. Harry was fine with letting Ron go first, it was his house after all. Once they took their showers, he knew they'd eat quickly, and leave...he'd see Cedric alive again.

Harry hurried his shower, shoveled his food into his mouth then stood impatiently at the front door. He was deep in thought, biting his lower lip, and the Weasley's were busy checking they had everything; as well as making sure Fred and George weren't bringing anything dangerous. Then they were off, they walked over to the Diggory's as they stood on the hill beside the portkey. Harry wanted to know Cedric better, he wanted to be his friend, and save him. While he had a crush on the boy the first time around, he knew they weren't friends and were just civil to each other, but seeing Cedric die had effected him deeply over the last four years and he still had nightmares about it; now he had a chance to end them forever.

Cedric showed a friendly smile to the Weasley's, his father introduced him formally to them, and he shook their hands. He stared at Harry, since when he put his hand out to Harry, the boy had held his hand tightly, and Cedric could see something was off from the look of sadness that came over Harry's face. "Is something wrong?" Harry quickly released Cedric's hand.

"Ah, ye..no...nothings wrong." Harry smiled slightly.

"Well it's time to go, everyone hold onto the portkey tightly!" Arthur called out to them.

The camp grounds were still amazing to Harry, even with having seen it before, it was nice to be somewhere he'd had fun in the past. He had to let things go almost the same as the first time, if he got Barty jr caught now he would lose the chance to kill Voldemort in a weakened state. He was however, not going to let Barty jr or Winky get his wand. Securing his wand into his sock, he pulled his pant leg down over it, this way they wouldn't know where his wand was. Harry glanced around the camp, the Weasley's were busy with their tent, and Hermione was yelling at Ron about something. Cedric was with his father, pointing at the sparkler spells, he was smiling and having a good time; the game hadn't started yet.

Harry was going to make sure his friends would stay happy, he watched Fred and George scheming to prank some people in the surrounding area. He started to laugh, running his hands through his hair, he ran over to them, careful of the wand in his sock, and their day was already off to a good start. Once at school, he was going to tell Dumbledore about where the horcrux's were, then they'd be able to kill Voldemort for good. Harry walked over to the Diggory family, Cedric's father was enthusiastic about talking to Harry, he sat him down and started to brag about his son Cedric.

"Dad..stop, I'm sure Potter doesn't want to hear you talk about me so much..." Cedric looked at Harry. "Sorry about this Potter." he was embarrassed at how much his father was talking about him.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled. "No, it is alright, I don't mind. It is really nice to finally get to know you Diggory."

TBC

AN: Chapter 2 will be out once I write it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will make the next chapter longer, but I wanted to get this story updated.

After the game was over, Harry prepared for the frenzy caused by the death eaters. Knowing about the invisibility cloak covered Barty Jr, Harry made sure to watch and listen to his surroundings. Harry started going over his best options, originally he had the plan of letting everything just happen, but the more he thought about it. This was his chance to get rid of Barty Jr and hopefully secure he wouldn't be part of the tournament, it would also mean that Cedric would be safe and not have the boy believe he wanted all the attention; which would make Cedric jealous and upset with him all over again.

Harry just laid in bed waiting, then called for everyone to wake up, he grabbed his jacket and ran outside. Running into the forest with Ron and Hermione, he groaned when Draco started mouthing off about them having to hide Hermione. "Stop being a prat Malfoy, you don't have to follow in your fathers foot steps." Harry had started to be friends with Draco before he was sent back, but they hadn't officially become friends.

"I don't know what you are talking about Potter, but you should get your mudblood to safety, or do you want her to be hung upside down." Draco sneered.

"You will regret it if you don't start thinking for yourself...come on guys we have to go." Harry ran with Ron and Hermione deeper into the forest, Hermione asking where Harry's wand was and why he wasn't holding it to protect himself. Letting his two friends run ahead of him, Harry slipped away through the trees. Once he was away from the commotion, Harry stood between a couple trees, listening; there it was, the stumbling of feet. "I'm sorry for this..." he said low picking up a large stick and swinging it, hitting Winky flat on her back, he listened for where Barty Jr was coming from, and spun around hitting the man hard in the neck. Harry didn't want to use magic, didn't want to draw attention or show where his wand was in case another death eater was near by.

Pulling the invisibility cloak away, he hit the man in the side hard with the stick, he was angry at him, it was his fault everything that happened. Hate that he was tricked for a whole school year into thinking the man was on his side and his teacher, hated him for being the cause of Cedric's death and the rise of the dark lord; Harry had ignored Mcgonagall's orders not to do anything excessive or unnecessary. He'd knocked Winky out and was now beating an unconscious man in the legs, his rage finally fading when he heard more foot steps, he quickly pulled on the invisibility cloak to hide himself.

"I heard a scream coming from over here." A man yelled, Harry hadn't realized he'd been screaming at Barty Jr while beating him, he stayed quiet as the man and his fellow Aurors showed up. "There is an unconscious house elf and...isn't this..." the man looked at his co-workers. "Someone bring Barty Crouch here immediately!" he ordered, taking out his wand and binding the man. "He has a lot to explain.." the man then sent up a white flare into the sky, signaling other Aurors to come. Harry quietly and quickly made his escape, more Aurors meant more people who could accidentally find him at the scene. Winky was also regretfully in trouble, but Harry couldn't save her now, and she'd refuse his help anyway.

Harry found Ron and Hermione with the other Weasley's screaming for him, he knew he had them worried. Shrinking the inadvisability cloak, with all the magic going on they'd never know it was him, he placed it into his pocket and ran over to them. "Guys I've been looking for you!" he lied, they yelled at him for getting lost at a time like that, Hermione and Molly really giving it to him. "I'm sorry, it was just dark and I didn't know where I was." the yelling ended with them telling him how worried they were.

Before school started, the daily prophet reported the arrest of the Crouch's, both father and son were interrogated, and while Barty Sr was only sent to Azkaban; Barty Jr was forced to reveal the dark lords plan to invade the school as a professor, before he was given the dementors kiss. The Ministry had tried to cover their asses about the whole thing, they tried to stop the daily prophet from publishing it at all, but had failed in keeping it quiet because of what a big scandal it was. Azkaban was forced into being more secure than they'd already thought it was, visitors were now discouraged, and those who did come were forced to drink Veritaserum before leaving.

A lot of wizards and witches were outraged that more people had escaped Azkaban under the Minister's nose, they were sending howlers to his office every day, blaming him for putting their children in danger. Winky being a house elf and only following her masters orders, was given a article of clothing from Barty Sr before he was taken to Azkaban, that was her punishment; it wasn't like she had anyone to serve anymore anyway. Even security to get on the train to Hogwarts had become stricter, Aurors checking student's belongings, casting spells to disable charms,glamors, and polyjuice transformations; even pets were scanned, they didn't want to risk another Scabbers incident.

Harry knew that the major reason for all the security and damage control was because of the Triwizard tournament, the Minister was trying to save his position, and the tournament going without issue would do that. The train ride to Hogwarts was peaceful, the children of death eaters were angry about being put through such an ordeal. Harry wondered what the school year was going to be like without a death eater as a professor, how it was going to be watching the tournament rather than being apart of it.

The first week of school was pretty good, Harry getting his classes done at about the same level as Hermione, which shocked the girl. Harry didn't get a chance to get Cedric alone till the middle of the next month of school, he walked over to the physically older boy, Cedric had been sitting on a bench in the middle of one of the halls. "Diggory!" Harry called out, as he got closer, Cedric looking up at him.

"Oh, hello Potter. Is there something you need from me?" Cedric had been relaxing since it was the weekend, the hall they currently were in had a painting Cedric found calming.

"I haven't seen you since the world cup, I was wondering how you were." Harry stood beside the bench Cedric was sitting on, the other schools hadn't even arrived yet, there was still two weeks before they came, and before the Goblet of fire chose the students for the tournament.

Cedric scooted over on the bench. "You can sit down if you want." he watched Harry as the boy sat down. "I'm doing fine, sorry I've been busy with classwork, I did wan to talk to you about that day." Cedric smiled. "Thank you for sitting through all that boring stuff with my father, it made him really happy to talk to you about me and we both were very interested in what we learned about you. I would have talked to you later after the game, but you were with your friends, then the whole thing with the death eaters..."

"It wasn't boring at all, your father is really nice, and since our first Quidditch match against each other I've been wanting to talk to you." Harry leaned back against the bench. "I was thinking that we could be friends."

TBC


End file.
